


Finding Happiness

by windupParadox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupParadox/pseuds/windupParadox
Summary: After earning her N.E.W.T.s, Hermione finds herself having accomplished her goals but downcast. And so she continues on to higher education, and there finds Cho Chang, who has found happiness. Can Cho help Hermione find hers?I'll get back to this eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first longer piece in quite some time. Hopefully, I stay true to the characters. Cho is so often overlooked and she's one of my favorites, so I want to do her justice.

Hermione stared thoughtfully at the vast assortment of dishes laid out on the buffet table, virtually none of them food she recognized, aside from some rather bland looking side dishes. She had been here now three days, but so far, every meal Hermione had dared to try was a tad too spicy for her sensibilities. The food was probably the young witch’s least favorite thing about her new home, Battuta Advanced University of Magic, which was to say Hermione could find very little to complain about it at all. The grounds were beautiful, not to mention temperate despite the sweltering heat Hermione had experienced in nearby Fez. Her fellow students were all kind, and having all volunteered themselves for advanced education as well, they were certainly not the sort that would tease Hermione for her bookishness. Most importantly though, all the courses Hermione had thus far attended had left her thoroughly impressed, and she had given herself more than a full load.

Of course, Hermione had scarcely any doubts she would like it here. After all, the institution came highly recommended from Headmistress McGonagall after had admitted she was unsure what she wanted to do with herself once she’d finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. And McGonagall had been right to laugh when Hermione expressed concern over being admitted. Her acceptance letter came as quickly as one could expect a round trip to Morocco to be made by owl.

Yes, this place was like an absolute Mecca to Hermione. And try as she might to convince herself that it had not weighed in on her decision, gaining some distance from Ronald in the form of a few thousand kilometers certainly didn’t hurt. Now with some unknown food in hand, Hermione walked haltingly down the dining hall, looking for some unoccupied seat where she wouldn’t be intruding on some group. Ron’s final words of advice flashed through the witch’s mind; “ _Make some friends, Hermione._ ” Hermione had rolled her eyes at first, but taken it to heart once Ron made it clear he was sincere.

Hermione tried hard not to let a scowl appear on her face as she thought guiltily of Ron, how blissfully unaware he was as she departed that this new chapter in her life was in part an escape. She knew she should be able to just talk frankly with him, after all they had been through together, but somehow the weight of their past together just seemed to make addressing any dysfunction between them even more difficult. Just as the scowl began to win out on Hermione’s expression though, a saving grace came in the form of a faintly familiar voice.

“Hermione! Hermione Granger!” Hermione snapped back to reality and looked around for the source of the voice that was calling to her. “Hermione, over here!” And there sitting along the side of the room at a small table was the figure of a young woman waving happily at her. Hermione paced over quickly, rather surprised to find herself face to face with none other than:

“Cho Chang?”

Cho rose from her seat and quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione, taking her somewhat off guard. “It’s so good to see you, it’s been ages!” Cho then ended the hug and took a step back. “You uh, looked a bit like you might not have anywhere to sit. Care to join us?”

Hermione glanced back at the table. Apparently ‘us’ consisted only of Cho and one other witch sitting across from her; a woman looking perhaps a few years older than Cho and Hermione, with vibrant though obviously charmed blue hair. The other witch gave Hermione a very subtle smile and looked back down to their meal. “Oh, erm, sure,” Hermione replied after a pause and sat down alongside Cho. “It was that obvious I had nowhere to go, huh?”

Cho giggled a bit and smiled broadly. “Well, Aveline did say you might be looking for someone in particular. Oh!” Cho suddenly rose a bit and motioned over to the witch sitting across from her. “Hermione, this is my friend Aveline Cortes, she went to Ilvermorny, in America.” Hermione considered outstretching her hand, but when the witch only waved modestly at her introduction, Hermione opted instead to just follow suit. “Aveline,” Cho went on, speaking slower as she introduced Hermione, as though she were choosing her words carefully. “This is Hermione Granger. We know each other from Hogwarts. She was very close to Harry Potter.”

Upon hearing the name ‘Harry Potter’, Aveline’s sedated expression perked up somewhat. For a moment, Hermione worried that she might have to answer some questions on a subject she really didn’t much like talking about after doing so what seemed like hundreds of times. “Aah. Friend of Harry Potter,” Aveline’s voice was cool and steady, well-suited to her expression, and carried an accent which Hermione placed as American. “So that means you must have some good embarrassing stories about Cho, her being Harry’s first girlfriend and all.”

Cho’s expression went instantly from the joy from watching friends connect to sheer terror. She raised up her hands to call for parlay. “A-Aveline, I don’t think-“

“Well,” Hermione interjected, suddenly very pleased that she would not be answering any uncomfortable questions—or not uncomfortable for her at any rate—and that she found herself on the better side of teasing. “I don’t know about embarrassing stories, but I do seem to recall a certain very concise description of Cho’s kissing Harry once gave me.”

Cho buried her face in her palms, eyes searching frantically through the slits between her fingers for some savior. “Oh, do go on,” Aveline replied, now sporting a Cheshire grin.

“I believe it was-“

Just then, Cho apparently found what she was looking for because she shot up from her seat and began waving wildly as she had done before for Hermione and shouted “Rolf!”

Aveline traced Cho’s gaze and turned, and so Hermione found herself doing the same. There in the distance, waving back was an excited looking, short wizard, ruffled hair that reminded her of Ron’s, save for its brown color. Moments later he was upon them, placing down a plate at the seat across from Hermione. “Hello Cho, Aveline!” he too spoke with an American accent, though his voice was far more chipper than mellow Aveline’s. “And who’s this?”

“This is Hermione Granger,” Cho repeated. “She’s a... friend of mine from Hogwarts.” Hermione flinched a bit at Cho’s hesitation on ‘friend’, though it wasn’t exactly unfair. They’d hardly talked in their Hogwarts years.

The man, who had not yet seated himself, reached out a hand, giving Hermione a firm shake when she grabbed it. “Rolf Scamander,” his smile came through in his voice. “Any friend of Cho’s is a friend of mine. Very good to meet you!”

Hermione smiled back somewhat awkwardly, gears turning in her mind as she did. “Wait a moment, Scamander? Are you related to Newt Scamander, author of-“

“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” Rolf finished excitedly. “I am I am! He’s my grandfather. I’m studying here at Battuta to follow in his footsteps, you know.”

“Oh, magizoology?” Hermione said back. “Are you acquainted with the Lovegoods at all?”

Rolf’s jubilant expression went almost instantly dark. “Yes, I am. Tell me you don’t believe their lunacy.” Cho started shaking her head at Rolf, to signal to him to stop, but he apparently took no notice. “They’re all absolute nut jobs in that family.”

Hermione folded her arms. “Perhaps I don’t believe all of it, but I’ll thank you not to say such things about my friends. Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius’ daughter, is a friend of mine.”

“Oh.” Rolf looked at this moment very awkward, deservingly so. “So sorry, I’m sure she’s lovely. I’ve only ever met her father. Anyway,” Rolf now seated himself at last, “what were we discussing before I interrupted with my entrance?” With Rolf seated next to Aveline, it was now emphasized just how short he was. Or perhaps just how tall Aveline was.

Hermione thought back, but Cho was quick to answer. “Hermione was just telling us her reason for attending Battuta, weren’t you?”

Hermione bit her lip, recalling what they had been discussing in actuality. Cho’s clever trickery was apparently not lost on Aveline either, who rolled her eyes. “Yes, well…” Hermione pried for an eloquent answer but found none, her mind only fixating on her intention to flee Ronald Weasley. “I actually didn’t really have an exact plan coming here. I was considering advanced transfiguration?”

Cho and Aveline seemed entirely satisfied with this answer, to Hermione’s relief, but Rolf, on the other hand, appeared perturbed. The wizard snapped his fingers and said quite plainly; “you’re lying.”

Cho immediately began to cough loudly, apparently choking on whatever it was she was eating. Aveline didn’t miss a beat, quickly retrieving her wand and pointing it at Cho, whispering the incantation _“Anapneo.”_ Rolf for his part recoiled at his own actions as well.

“S-s-so sorry!” and he immediately bowed his head. “I’m afraid it just slipped out. I’m a legilimens you see, r-runs in the family, and I can’t really help it sometimes.”

“He really can’t,” Aveline affirmed. “Not that he needs to _say so out loud when he hears something he shouldn’t_.”

“Yes yes, I know!” Rolf groaned. “Really, I am very sorry Ms. Granger. I’m not so good at thinking before I speak all the time.”

Aveline said “not so good at thinking in general,” though Hermione was no longer paying much mind to the exchange. The young witch was now instead stewing in her thoughts, her guilt about Ron having been essentially thrown in her face. She had half a mind to get up from the table, though she didn’t much like the thought of dramatically leaving only to awkwardly pace around the hall looking for another place to sit. Besides, Cho, whose airway was now apparently clear, seemed to be silently willing Hermione to stay seated.

“Uh, Ms. Granger?” Hermione looked up at Rolf.

“Please, just Hermione. What is it?” she replied.

“Oh, well, um, yes, Hermione,” Rolf paused awkwardly between each word. “It’s just that, I thought I’d warn you, you’re still thinking really loudly.”

Hermione scoffed. “Excuse me? How can I possibly think less loudly!?” Rolf recoiled again, but next to him Aveline was laughing lightly.

“I can teach you some occlumency if you like,” Aveline said. “Everyone who hangs around that dork enough ends up picking it up by necessity before long. For now, though, changing the subject will probably be enough. For example, Rolf,” the blue-haired wizard gave her neighbor a nudge. “Now that you’ve shown our new friend how thoroughly annoying you are, were you going to lecture her on her choice of meal as well?”

Rolf pulled at the collar of his cloak. “I-We’ve only just met! I’m not _that_ mannerless, Ave.”

“Didn’t take you that long with me,” said Cho, now smiling impishly, an expression Hermione didn't recall ever seeing on the witch at Hogwarts.

“Okay well, yes maybe I’d have gotten to it if she joined us for dinner,” Rolf conceded, now smiling again as well.

“What’s wrong with my food?” Hermione asked. “Unless you mean how I somehow always manage to grab something spicy without meaning to.” The smiling at the table was apparently contagious, as Hermione realized she had also cheered up.

“Not what they were referring to, though we can help you with that too,” said Cho. “Take another look.”

Hermione now did a quick survey of the four dishes on the table they sat at. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The difference was immediately apparent. “You’re all vegetarians,” she said grimly.

Rolf opened his mouth to say something, but Cho spoke first. “And we don’t shame anyone who isn’t, right, Rolf?”

“Of course, of course.” Rolf nodded sagely as he spoke. “No shaming here. Just gentle nudges in the right direction.”

“Every. Single. Meal.” Aveline added. “Forever.”

“Well, it’s important!” Rolf snapped and then turned back to Hermione. “I mean, that’s a person you’re having for lunch there!”

Hermione sunk into her seat and pushed her plate away from herself. “Well, I’ve certainly lost my appetite.” Rolf pulled at his collar again, apparently reconsidering his words somewhat too late. Aveline sighed on behalf of her friend.

“If it makes ya feel any better,” Aveline said, “he did the same to all of us. First week of my second year at Ilvermorny was just this pesky first year pushing salads on me, and asking myself over and over ‘why me?’”

“Aw Ave, don’t pretend like you ever didn’t like having me around. You were one of the few that actually listened! Besides, I wasn’t terrified to talk to you since back then you were-“ Rolf suddenly stopped midsentence as a wand held by Aveline was being jabbed into the underside of his chin. It had happened so fast Hermione hadn’t even noticed Aveline’s movements, nor had she seen when the blue-haired witch’s eyes had become wide as dinner plates. Rolf continued very slowly. “-short as I was.” Aveline sighed and retracted her wand, turning her full attention to the food in front of her.

“Here,” Cho tapped on Hermione’s shoulder, pushing her own bowl between the two of them. “Try some of mine, I don’t mind.”

Hermione took a fork full of what looked to her like an unfamiliar rice dish. She’d never been that adventurous of an eater, though it was rather hard not to be this far from home. This though…

“It’s delicious,” Hermione said, her eyes wide. “Far better than what I was having anyway. What is it?”

“Couscous salad,” Cho answered, clearly very pleased with herself. “Don’t take suggestions from those two, I swear everything they eat has some sort of fire charm on it. I avoid the spicy stuff too.”

Hermione looked at the two sitting on the other side of the table, who were apparently not listening and instead had moved on to bickering about something completely new. “Hey Cho,” Hermione turned back to the witch sitting beside her. “Thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys.”

“Of course!” Cho said as if it truly had been nothing, though Hermione could see the satisfaction shimmer in Cho’s eyes. “D.A. members have to stick together, right?”

Hermione smiled back, nostalgia from the year they formed their army washing over her. It was only then, face to face with a beaming Cho Chang, that Hermione realized just how different Cho was now compared to that year. The year after Cedric Diggory had died, and even in the years after, Cho had always had a certain gloom about her. But now, here at Battuta, she seemed utterly happy. Almost fetchingly so, Hermione though.

Thoughts of Ron came to Hermione once more, and she wondered for a moment if she was ‘thinking loud,’ though she found she didn’t much care. Ron had said to make some friends. Looking over the three sitting with her at the table, Hermione felt she had made a good start.

 

* * *

 

The common area of the simply named Quartz dormitory was more massive and less homely feeling than that of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. A fireplace no less humble crackled on one wall, but in place of the many plush armchairs and couches there were desks and chairs of stone, certainly not lacking for beauty but leaving something to be desired in comfort. The overall feel of the place, Hermione felt, was noticeably more spartan, perhaps emphasized by the fact that most people in the room seemed to be dutifully studying or holding respectfully quiet conversations.

Lacking too was the house pride Hermione had slowly grown to love at Hogwarts. Here there were no house points, nor house quidditch teams or crests or tables or color-coded robes. To the students here, dorms were little more than a place to live. There weren’t even separate dormitories for boys and girls; everyone was trusted to live together and act like the adults Hermione had to continually remind herself they were. On the one hand, Hermione appreciated this institution’s more focused approach to education. Though on the other, the witch couldn’t help but feel nostalgic for Hogwarts.

In place of a sorting ceremony, since there weren’t any particular traits associated with any of the dorms, there was apparently some divination done to determine which dorm an individual would be happiest in. Hermione still didn’t care much for the more casual side of divination, anything below prophecies, but went along with her placement with no protest. And apparently, there had been something to it after all since all three of her fellow schoolmates she’d now been eating her meals with were apparently in Quartz as well. Rolf had assured Hermione that despite a bit of a shaky first impression, this surely meant they were meant to get along famously in the end.

Now realizing she was hopelessly lost in thought, Hermione looked up from the parchment before her. Cho Chang was waving gently and walked over to a desk just beside her friend. “Hello, Hermione!” Cho smiling today as well; Hermione had noticed the older witch was hardly ever caught without it. “Wow, got assigned essays already?”

Hermione looked back down at the parchment and quill before her; she’d been struggling with the same sentence for what felt like an hour now. “No, not essays, I’m trying to write a letter to Ron.”

"Oh, how are you two?” Cho asked.

“We’re…” Hermione trailed off, thinking over her answer. Her first instance had of course been to just say they were doing fine. This might instead be an opportunity though. Hermione hadn’t confided her relationship trouble in anyone; normally her go-to person for issues she couldn’t take to Ron would be Harry. But anything Hermione told Harry would surely make it to Ginny, and then Ginny might mention something to Ron. Cho, however, could likely be trusted not to let anything slip to a Weasley.

“Actually, Cho,” Hermione brought her voice down to a low whisper, though she was not entirely sure anyone in the room would care to eavesdrop. “Do you recall asking me about why I came to Battuta and Rolf accused me of lying?” Cho nodded. “Well, the truth is that I came here largely to put some distance between Ron and me.”

“Oh, Hermione, I’m sorry.” Cho put a comforting hand on Hermione’s knee. “Have you talked to him about it?”

"No, that’s just it. He makes it so bloody difficult to talk about anything. He can be lovely at times you know, but his inability to comprehend complex emotions is honestly suffocating… sorry, you don’t want to hear all this.”

Cho shook her head. “I do! I mean, if you want to talk about it that is. Although,” Cho glanced around the common area and took stock of who might be within earshot. “Perhaps you’d want to come back to my room to talk? Bit more private.”

Hermione took one last remorseful look at the letter she’d been failing to write all afternoon and sighed. “Yes, I suppose that does sound nice.”

And so, the two witches exited the common area and began walking through the vast maze that was the dorm hallways. Hermione had thus far only been inside her room; a modest single which still featured rather sparse decoration. Looking up at the name placards above the doors they passed, it seemed most people also had their own room, though they did pass the occasional door with two names.

“Word of advice, something they don’t tell you,” Cho spoke, noticing where Hermione had been looking. “Careful not to spend too much time socializing in dormitories if you like your privacy. The building knows who you spend your time with, and it’ll just mash your rooms together if you’re constantly sharing space with someone anyway. Our first year Aveline and I were careful to keep just enough distance, but when Rolf showed up in our second, those two got doubled within the first week.”

“Are those two..?” Hermione’s voice trailed off, not wanting to fully commit to the question.

Cho giggled a bit. “No, though you’d not be the first to think so. I think their relationship is more like yours with Harry. Oh, here we are.” Cho tapped her wand on the door handle and steered the two inside her room. “Make yourself at home! Well, not too at home.” Cho motioned for Hermione to come inside and take stock of the place.

Though Cho and Hermione’s rooms were the same size and even apparently featured the same windows with the same exact views, Cho had succeeded in making her’s appear far more lived in and personalized. The stone walls were a sapphire blue with bronze embellishments which Hermione immediately recognized as the old Ravenclaw colors. The desk tucked into the corner was adorned with ornaments and keepsakes. On one wall was a large poster featuring the crest of the Tutshill Tornados, with players in their sky blue robes soaring through the foreground every so often.

The next thing which caught Hermione’s attention was a bureau, the top of which was covered in framed photos. Hermione stepped over to inspect them; they appeared to be mostly family and friends, though at least one Hermione recognized as a quidditch star who had also apparently autographed the photo. And there in the corner, waving up at Hermione, was a quite flattering photo of one Harry Potter. Just then, the frame flipped and landed flat down on the bureau, hiding Harry from view. Hermione looked over her shoulder to Cho, who was now sitting on her bed and smiling bashfully, wand extended.

“Shall I forget I saw that then?” Hermione asked, a smirk on her face.

“H-Harry’s a friend!” Cho snapped back all too defensively. “I’ve been thinking of owling him you know. Just to say hi, that is.”

Hermione laughed a bit. “Sure, just be careful that you don’t provoke a howler from Ginny in reply.” Cho huffed and rolled her eyes. “Maybe if we home for holidays I can reintroduce you two?”

A distressed look flashed on Cho’s features for barely a moment. “Maybe! Anyway, aren’t we meant to be talking about you and Ron?”

“Yeah, suppose we are,” Hermione looked back over to the Tutshill poster. “Couldn’t help but be reminded of him by this, actually. He’s always complaining about your team.”

“Oh yeah, Chudley Cannon’s fan, isn’t he?” Cho was now smirking as well. “What a shame for him, they’re doing absolutely dreadful this year. Again.” Cho patted the spot next to her on her bed sheet, which Hermione took to mean she should sit down. “So, attending one of the most prestigious magical universities in the world to get away from your cruddy boyfriend.”

“I know,” Hermione looked down at her feet. “Not a very Gryffindor-like thing of me to do.”

“I did always tell people you should have been a Ravenclaw,” Cho said. “Though I suppose boldly going off to save the world does give you some points in Gryffindor’s favor.”

“Well, you showed up at Hogwarts in the end.”

Cho sighed. “Yeah, and ended up having to repeat my entire first year because of it. Very un-Ravenclaw of me.”

“You _what_? You repeated a year because of that?” Hermione asked, totally shocked.

“Apparently defending your old school from a dark wizard doesn’t constitute an excuse to miss finals,” Cho’s smile now looked a bit sullen. “Was probably for the best though, really. My mum sent me off here to get away from what was happening in Britain, but I was so distracted being constantly worried about everything that my grades were total rubbish.” Cho let her eyes wander around for a moment before focusing back in on Hermione. “We’re getting side-tracked again. Tell me about Ron!”

Hermione noted as she spoke, though not aloud, that Cho was a far better confidant than Ron had ever been. She offered most only support rather than judgment or unwanted advice. And when she did put forward her own opinion, she always asked whether it was welcome beforehand. Hermione told Cho how Ron had become less and less interested in Hermione’s views and interests since becoming a couple. How while Hermione was getting her N.E.W.T.s, Ron wrote often but never seemed to want to visit. How his long hours of auror training left him hardly ever willing to do anything as a couple, though he always seemed to have time to attend a quidditch match. How he appeared to take Hermione’s acts of kindness and presence in general for granted over time.

“And now,” Hermione continued, “that I’m not right within reach, he’s become absolutely overbearing. It’s only been a week, and already I’ve got three owls from him. He doesn’t even wait for one to return before sending the next!” She sighed loudly. “I know I’ve got to send some sort of reply or they’ll just keep coming like this.”

“Hmm, how about…” Cho lifted her hand into a writing position, as if writing with invisible ink on invisible parchment and began to orate mockingly. “ _Dearest Ron, I’m sorry, but I love the Tutshill Tornados. Chudley Cannons are a bunch of losers. Yours, Hermione._ ” Hermione and Cho both laughed madly in unison. “Well it would work, wouldn’t it? He’d be through with you immediately.”

“He’d think me absolutely mad,” Hermione said, stifling her giggles. “I may as well write that I’m in love with _you_.” The two laughed again. “Really though, I don’t think I’m quite ready to send him anything like that. Before I left for here, he told me to make some friends. So I think I ought to just write him about that, though I’m not really sure where to begin though.”

“Why not send a picture?” Cho offered. “I’ve been thinking it would be nice to have one of the four of us.”

“Not a bad idea, Cho. Though we’d have to hunt those two down.”

“Oh, you haven’t used the intercom yet?” Cho lifted herself from her bed and walked beside a stone in the wall which was carved into an owl’s face, which Hermione recognized as a feature of her own room as well. Cho tapped it twice with her want and leaned into it, whispering “Cortes and Scamander.”

Immediately, the eyes of the owl lit up, and a slight crackling and feedback noise could be heard. “Rolf, Aveline, you guys in there?” Cho now spoke loudly, still directly into the brick. A few moments later came the reply.

“Hello, Cho!” Rolf’s voice, unmistakably. “Yes, we’re here! What’s up?”

“Make yourself presentable and head over to my place! We want to take a picture!”

Hermione could Aveline’s muffled voice in the background; “Why does she think we’re not presentable?”

“Be right over!” Rolf barked. Cho tapped the brick again and the owl’s eyes faded. Hermione was very thankful for a moment that she had seen this system demonstrated before someone took her by surprise in her own room.

Aveline and Rolf arrived shortly, and Cho produced a camera complete with a stand and timer. Cho at first joked that the four should line up in front of her quidditch poster, but Hermione insisted they use a backdrop that wouldn’t give Ron an aneurysm. Cho ended up taking five photos, one to send off to Ron and one for each of them to keep. Even Aveline, whom Hermione had at first suspected was not overly concerned with sentiment, seemed happy to receive one.

Aided now by the visual reference, Hermione finished her letter to Ron, trying to keep her malcontent out of her words, and sent it off by owl the next morning. With any luck, this reply would satisfy Ronald for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning** <\-- The trigger is a slight spoiler, but please do mouse over if you're concerned.

Hermione found she did not share many courses with her new friends, them being second and third years and herself being in her first year at university. There was, however, one course they did all share together, an elective which had as of this year become mandatory in light of recent events; A History of Dark Wizards & Witches.

Much of course content for the first month or so consisted of things Hermione recalled from Hogwarts’ History of Magic coursework. Although they went into far more detail here, and in all honesty, Hermione had forgotten much of the specifics of that class. For the most part, the lecture covered the ideologies of various dark wizards and their inherent flaws.

Professor Mallor managed to make history significantly more interesting than Professor Binns had, though the bar was quite low. Even so, once she’d begun sitting near them, Hermione couldn’t help but notice that Cho, Rolf, and Aveline all looked disinterested in the material. She couldn’t exactly blame them either. Studious though they all were, each of them had their own academic trajectory already picked out. Rolf was, of course, studying magizoology, Aveline had healing, and Cho was in charms development. To them, this was an unwelcome distraction from their usually very focused schedules.

However, when the course came at last to more recent figures, attitudes changed. For the last week, they’d been talking about Gellert Grindelwald, who had threatened to destroy the International Statute of Secrecy and incite war with muggles. Rolf was far more attentive in these lectures. Aveline, meanwhile, seemed mainly put off by them. Today was no exception.

Cho and Hermione had hurried out of the lecture hall as soon as the class ended, as was their usual habit, hoping to get ahead of the large group of students finishing class at this time headed to the dining hall for lunch. Unfortunately, and not for the first time this week, the two realized upon exiting the room that they’d left Aveline and Rolf behind.

Cho sighed. “Suppose we’ll just wait up for them?” Hermione nodded, and the two leaned up against the wall, watching students pour out of the hall ahead of them. Finally, once the torrent had subsided to a trickle, Rolf and Aveline exited, both with sour looks on their face.

“Hermione, your parents are No-Majes, yeah? What do you think of it?” Hermione looked over at Aveline, trying to determine if she was supposed to know what was being referred to.

“Erm, it?”

“The Statute of Secrecy, do you really think it’s necessary?” Aveline asked, her brow furrowed deeply. Beside her, Rolf looked ready to pull his hair out.

“Oh, I’ve… never really thought about it?” Hermione saw that all eyes were now on her, so she tried to choose her words as diplomatically as she could. “I suppose I think it’s important.”

“Of course it’s important!” Rolf shouted before Aveline could get a word in. “It protects us! We were being burned at the stake by No-Majes before we had it!”

“It protected us _three hundred years ago,_ you dummy, “Aveline shot back “Hermione’s parents are No-Majes. My grandparents all are. They’re certainly not volunteering to have anyone burned. Why is it so hard for you to accept people have changed?”

“Well,” Hermione spoke up, wishing she hadn’t a moment later intense stares turned again to her. “I do know some muggles that hate magic. The ones who took care of Harry; they were awful to him because he was a wizard.”

Rolf looked smugly up at Aveline, who was now grimacing. “Look,” she sighed before continuing. “I’m not saying it would be easy, or that everyone would instantly accept us. People will always find piss-poor reasons to hate each other; I know that better than most. But I don’t think it’s reasonable to assume we’d instantly be at war, especially not considering all the good we could do.”

“Like what?” Cho asked, breaking her silence in the conversation.

“Like…” Aveline paused to think for a moment. “Like, imagine a No-Maj has broken their back. They have to spend huge amounts of money on treatment, go through enormous pain, spend ages in a hospital, and they’re _lucky_ if they ever walk again. Now, if I were allowed to treat that same person, they’d be on their feet feeling perfectly well, maybe just a bit of an ache at worst, by the next morning.”

Hermione had to admit, Aveline did seem to have a point. It wasn’t quite as simple as Aveline made it out to be, of course, but there was something to the argument. Hermione looked to Rolf and Cho, who both apparently had no rebuttal either. “But with the statute in place,” Aveline continued, “I’m not allowed to help that person. How is that not obviously stupid?” Aveline surveyed her friends, looking poised to rebuke another point made against her. When she realized she had in fact silenced everyone, she relaxed her stance. “Sorry if I was a bit intense. Let’s eat, yeah?”

Glad to have something to agree on, the four began walking briskly towards the dining hall. Unfortunately, their recovering spirits took another hit just as soon as they turned the corner. There just a little way down the hallway stood a tall, tan skinned, angular man who immediately snickered upon seeing the group. Hermione did not recognize him, but her three friends all released an audible groan.

“Hello hello, my favorite classmates,” the man thundered in a brash American accent. “Have you missed me?”

“Terribly,” Aveline said absolutely flatly, crossing her arms as she did.

“Well, aren’t you forgetting your manners. I see you have a new member of your group, aren’t you gonna introduce me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rolf stepped forward a bit and began making introductions with abrupt gestures. “Colton, this is Hermione Granger. She’s our friend. Hermione, this is Colton Stryker. He’s the worst.”

“Honestly,” Colton shook his head, apparently feigning disappointment. “There’s no need for such rudeness. Cho,” the man now turned to Cho, who seemed to stiffen at being singled out. “I’m sure _you_ missed me while I was on my expedition. Perhaps I could tell you all about it over coffee?”

Hermione was taken aback by how casually this man had apparently asked Cho on a date as if it was by now routine for him. Which she supposed perhaps it was. “Sorry Colton,” Cho’s reply was stiff though not impolite. “I think I’ll have to pass.”

Colton rolled his eyes. “Gosh, Cho Chang. One of these days I’ll really just have to slip you some love potion, huh?” At this, both Cho and Hermione shuddered.

“Right, well,” Rolf shoved his hands into his robe pockets. “If you’re done making jokes about drugging my friend…”

“Oh, come on, Rolfy.” Colton took a step closer to the group, prompting everyone, Hermione included, to take a step back. “I know you’re just jealous because you didn’t get to go on my magizoological expedition. You must want to hear about my trip though, right? Sorry to say I looked all over for your weird Sandy Dung-Beetle and didn’t-“

“Dragon!” Rolf snapped. “It’s the Saharan Sand Dragon! And it’s out there I’m telling you! I’m going on an expedition in the winter term, and I’ll show you! Come on, guys.” Rolf marched straight past Colton. The three young witches followed in tow, and with their backs now to Colton, they heard him call out once more.

“Really Rolf, with manners as bad as yours, I don’t see how your boyfriend tolerates you.”

Rolf whipped around instantly, one hand on his wand and the other clenched in a fist. “Why you-“ he began, but was cut off after just one step, when both Aveline and Cho grabbed the back of his cloak tightly.

“Don’t,” Aveline said. “Just because he hasn’t gained a shred of maturity since we were twelve doesn’t mean we have to act like children too.”

Rolf seethed in silence. Colton, on the other hand, laughed heartily. “You’re lucky you’ve got them,” he declared. “You wouldn’t last a second against me in a duel.” And with that, Colton departed, leaving the four alone in the hallway.

“Told ya he’s the worst,” Rolf grunted, brushing off Aveline and Cho’s arms from his cloak and turning back around.

“You weren’t kidding, he’s an absolute git,” Hermione agreed. “What did he mean by ‘boyfriend?’”

Rolf appeared incredibly unprepared for the question, but it was Aveline who answered for him. “Nothing.”

With that, she veered off from the others, walking briskly instead in the direction of the dormitories. Rolf looked back and forth between Hermione, standing beside Cho, and Aveline, who showed no signs of stopping. “Sorry Cho, Hermione,” he called as he started to back away in the same direction. “Catch up with ya later!” And with that, Rolf started running off after Aveline, leaving Cho and Hermione to have lunch with only each other.

 

* * *

 

 

“Explain to me the holiday again,” Cho demanded, a mischievous grin growing across her face.

Rolf heaved a loud sigh as he waved his wand, rearranging some kitschy decorations on his dorm room wall. “I’ve told you a hundred times, Cho. It’s Thanksgiving! It harkens back to the early days of America when there were pilgrims and those funny hats with the buckles and such. It’s a day for being thankful!”

“Annndd… what shtuff were they pilgrims thankful for again?” Cho asked, stifling giggles between words by burying her face in Hermione’s sleeve.

“They… you’re just having fun with me, aren’t ya Cho?” Rolf squinted at the giggling witch, then rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you are.”

“No fair!” Cho pointed dramatically at Rolf. “You can’t legilimeninems me when I’m tipshy.” Cho then leaned in heavily to Hermione’s shoulder, causing the younger witch to bristle slightly from the heavy contact.

“Cho,” Hermione said gently, shifting a bit to put Cho’s head in a more comfortable position and taking a sip of her own drink. “I think you’re a bit past tipsy.”

Cho’s expression became grave. “How dare you, Hermionee.”

“I’ll second that,” Aveline said as she walked towards them from across the room, levitating a few platters of side dishes onto the table as she went. “You’re drunk, Cho. Though I’m pretty sure I know why.”

Before Hermione had time to grow concerned over Aveline’s cryptic words, Rolf’s voice echoed through the room. “All right, my friends, the moment you’ve been waiting for! Dinner is prepared!” And on the center of the table, Rolf lowered down a large plate on which sat a big round… egg? Cho began giggling again.

“What exactly is that?” Hermione asked, somewhat afraid for the answer.

“That, my British friend,” Rolf spoke with great pride in his voice, “is the traditional main course of the Thanksgiving meal; tofurky.”

“…Tofurky?” Now Aveline was stifling back laughter as well.

“Okay, well, the traditional main course is turkey,” Rolf clarified. “But obviously we won’t be having that, so this is our far superior substitute. Tofu in the shape of a turkey!”

And now Hermione was laughing too. “This is meant to be the shape of a turkey? Is it _edible_?”

“Of course it’s edible!” Rolf looked taken aback by the very act of posing the question. Though to both right and left, Cho and Aveline were looking at Hermione and shaking their heads. “And no, Hermione, you can’t sneak off to the dining hall,” Rolf said, having apparently discerned Hermione’s thoughts. “Not like Cho would even make it past the common room in her state.

“Anyway, now’s the best part of the evening. Before we dig in, we all say a few things we’re thankful for. Hermione, would you like the start us off?”

“Oh!” Hermione hesitated a bit, not quite sure what to say. She had some passing familiarity with the holiday, however, so she was able to come up what she felt was probably a fairly standard list; her family, her friends, both new and old, her health. Aveline and Rolf seemed satisfied with this and gave similar answers with their own unique inputs. Then they all looked nervously at Cho.

“W-why are you all looking at me like that?” Cho asked, “I shan’t be that embarrassing. Uhhmm…” Cho looked around the room, apparently seeking inspiration. “I’m thankful for my friendsh, annd… and Battuta, cos I’m really happy here.” Hermione felt herself smile a bit at this, genuinely glad Cho had found such happiness after the tragedies of her earlier school life. “And Hermione, for hanging out with us, cos she’s the best.” Rolf and Aveline both now grinned a bit and raised their glasses. Hermione felt her cheeks redden a bit, though she tried not to overreact as attention focused on her for a moment. “Even though she won’t break up with her dumb fake boyfriend.”

Now Hermione’s face went completely red, and so she pushed her face into her hands. “Yeah, Hermione,” she heard Aveline say playfully. “Break up with your fake Hogwarts boyfriend.”

“I will,” Hermione groaned, then jolted a bit, realizing what she’d just said. “Or, I dunno. I need to talk to him.”

“You do,” Rolf agreed. “But tonight is about festivities, not boy trouble. Anything else Cho?”

“Oh, uh…” Cho thought for a moment before coming to one final thing, which had Rolf concealing a scowl before she said it aloud. “The alcohol, for makin’ it tolerable to eat this weird tofucky.”

To this, Aveline raised her glass high and then downed her entire drink. Rolf shook his head but smiled despite himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione ambled through the dorm hallways, Cho and her arms strewn over each other’s shoulders for balance. Not trusting her own slightly inebriated judgment, she followed a guiding light towards the older witch’s dorm.

“You know it’s sort of a silly holiday, Thanksgiving,” Cho spoke softly right into Hermione’s ear. Exhaustion and alcohol combined had given her voice a sort of dreamy quality that reminded Hermione a bit of Luna, Cho’s fellow Ravenclaw. “But it’s also kind of nice. I like the idea of it all… ‘Cept that tofurky.”

“Honestly Cho, it wasn’t that bad,” Hermione objected.

“You’re far too nice to Rolf. You’ll only encourage him,” said Cho, who paused a moment before continuing. “You know, I meant what I said.”

“What, that you hate tofurky? I believe you.”

“No silly,” Cho giggled again, a noise Hermione found she was growing to enjoy very much. “When we were talking about being thankful, and I said you’re the best.” Cho gave her friend a nudge with her elbow. “You are. I’m sorry we were never really close back at Hogwarts. I actually…” Cho stopped walking suddenly “I actually think I hated you a bit, didn’t I? I mean, not _hated_ , but back when Harry and I dated, he would always just talk about _you_. And then there was what happened to Marietta, which I don’t really hold against you anymore, but…”

“Oh,” Hermione ran her free hand through her hair unconsciously. She had never been given this version of events and felt a bit anxious hearing it.

“And you know, that was my sixth year, after everything with Cedric, and so many of my friends suddenly wanted nothing to do with me, and…” Cho’s expression was rapidly becoming more and more despondent, so much so that Hermione realized she hadn’t seen Cho as sad as this since said sixth year at Hogwarts. “I’m not crying,” she said aloud, though Hermione figured Cho was speaking more to herself than her companion.

“Cho, I never held anything from that year against you, you know,” said Hermione. “Ron and Harry used to give you grief about being too emotional, but I did try to stick up for you. Really, after everything you’d been through, how could anyone not be emotional?”

Cho sighed, though Hermione was glad to see she was now smiling again, if only faintly so. “Of course you did. And meanwhile, I was seething at you because I was a complete git.” Cho now laughed a bit despite herself. “I’m sorry Hermione. Really, we should have been friends then.”

“I’m sorry too, I should have reached out. I’m glad we’re friends now though.” Hermione looked over at Cho, who was already back to her usual beaming self. “Though to be honest, I can’t help but think it’s the alcohol doing some of talking for you tonight.”

Cho frowned a bit, and for a moment Hermione worried she had caused some actual offense. “Hermione,” Cho spoke deliberately so as to sound as clear as she could. “I will have you know that I have sobered up quite a bit, and I still truly mean every word I said.” Hermione raised an eyebrow, not fully convinced. “In fact!” Cho now lifted her arm and began to squirm out of Hermione’s grasp. “I can walk just fine on my own.”

“Can you, Cho?” Hermione said, subtly grabbing her wand in case she should need to cushion her friend’s fall. Cho stood up straight and nodded, though she was swaying back and forth as if she were on a boat. Noticing this, Cho made one deft motion and grabbed Hermione’s hand with her own, interlocking their fingers before Hermione even fully registered what was happening.

“There we are,” Cho said, looking now quite delighted with herself. And then she was off, pulling Hermione behind her, following the guiding light which had kindly waited for the two witches.

“By the way,” Cho spoke up again after a minute or so of pleasant quiet, “I’m sorry about the other thing I said. The ‘fake boyfriend’ thing.”

“Oh, that was fine Cho.”

“Nah, it was insensitive. I know you two have been through a lot together, regardless of where you’re at now.”

“Well, I do really need to talk to him. I honestly feel like such bloody coward, Cho. Why can’t I just work up the nerve?” Hermione huffed. Cho said nothing, but Hermione felt her friend’s fingers trace circles on the back of her hand. It was a simple gesture, but oddly comforting, and for a few moments Hermione only focused the pleasant movement and the softness of Cho’s skin. “Logically, I know the longer I put it off, the worse it’ll be, and the more likely we actually will break up.”

“I could help you? Like, moral support?” Cho offered.

“No, I’d better do this myself. Thanks though.” Hermione thought for a moment, then said, “I suppose Ron and I will talk when we’re back in Britain for the holidays.”

“Oh, about that!” Cho turned on her feet all too fast, making both witches wobble a bit from the sudden movement. “I meant to ask you. You’re certain you’ll be going back for Christmas?”

“I… well I haven’t made any plans, but I assumed I would. Why?”

“It’s just that the rest of us are planning to stay at Battuta like we usually do since…” Cho trailed off. “Actually, I probably shouldn’t say. But if you’d like, it’d be nice to have you here with us.”

Hermione promised she’d think it over, feeling she probably should wait until she had made some progress with Ron before making any commitments. The two continued in brief silence for the last part of their walk before finally arriving at Cho’s door.

“Well, thanks for walking me back, Hermione.” Cho and Hermione were now standing in front of the former’s door, face-to-face and with one hand still interlocked. Hermione nodded in reply and wondered how exactly to go about making her exit.

Cho lightly pulled back her hand, and in the same moment leaned to give Hermione a swift kiss on the cheek. Hermione took a sudden step back and raised her hand to her cheek as the other witch giggled once more. Cho opened her door, and as she stepped inside took one last look at Hermione, looking like she’d somewhat shocked herself as well.

“Now that,” Cho said with a wild smile, “was definitely the alcohol.”


	3. Chapter 3

Upon committing merely a small amount of thought to the matter, the decision to stay at Battuta over the holidays was a rather simple one. Hermione would miss the usual festivities the Weasleys put on, but depending on how things went with Ron, that might not be an option to begin with. She would of course still have to find time to spend a couple days with her own parents back in Britain, but they were usually quite flexible this time of year, preferring not to travel much when every other muggle was.

Hermione had sent along an owl to Ron asking him to relay her intentions to everyone back home, a letter which she delayed until the last possible moment. In that same letter, at Cho’s urging, Hermione had included a postscript indicating a time and date she’d be dropping in using the Floo Network so they could ‘talk.’

And now the time had come. Exams had finished, wizards and witches were departing campus, most of the spell labs had closed. There were no more excuses to be made; Hermione had to speak to Ron.

Hermione stood anxiously in the common area, staring into the fireplace, a bag of Floo powder in hand. Beside her was Cho, who assured Hermione she would be waiting by the fire for her return. One ‘good luck.’ later, Hermione was being whisked away to the Burrow in a flurry of ash.

Hermione had visited the Burrow more than a few times since the end of the war, in which it had been destroyed. Remarkably, the Weasleys had preserved every detail of the house’s pre-war state when they rebuilt it. Comically so, Hermione thought, because somehow, they’d managed to make a newly constructed home look like it had been lived in for ages by a family of nine.

Sitting in one of the armchairs facing the fireplace was a figure Hermione hopped would be Ron, but after clearing the soot from her face, she recognized as Ginny, who was holding her finger to her lip indicating silence.

“You’re not at your flat with Harry?” Hermione whispered, not exactly sure why she was doing so.

Ginny lifted herself from the chair and shook her head, stealing a glance towards the kitchen as she did. “Mum got wind you’re coming,” Ginny whispered back. “She’s determined to make you stay for dinner and told Harry and me to come by, though he’s not here yet. If you’re trying to get in and out quick, be quiet about it.”

“Thanks, Ginny, where is he?”

“Ron? Upstairs, sulking in his room. Harry said he left training early today. Should cheer right up when he sees you though, yeah?”

Hermione nodded slowly, though internally very much doubted that. Thanking Ginny again, Hermione crept up the steps silently as she could. She knocked gently on her boyfriend’s door, earning a groaned “it’s unlocked,” and stepped inside.

Ron was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He leaned forward just slightly to look at whoever had entered. Hermione spotted a rather glum look on his face, though that gave way to delight when he recognized his girlfriend in the doorway.

“Hermione! Merlin, am I glad to see you.” Ron quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Hermione in a tight hug. “Had a nightmare of a day.” Ron then leaned away from the hug and hurriedly licked his lips, a goofy tell of his that Hermione recognized as meaning he was about to kiss her. She’d teased him about it many times, though right now probably wasn’t called for.

“Ron,” Hermione said, shifting out of Ron’s arms before he got the chance to move in, “We need to have a talk.”

“Y-Yeah,” Ron replied, now looking a bit disoriented. “Of course, take a seat. Sorry that the place is such a mess. Is something the matter?”

Hermione and Ron sat down beside one another on the latter’s bed. Hermione felt herself almost say ‘no’ but caught herself and swallowed down the knee-jerk reaction. “Well, yes actually.”

Suddenly Ron’s expression sank. “Blimey, you’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”

“Ronald, no, I-“

“You’re not?”

Hermione paused. Already this was not going at all how she’d hoped. “Well-“

“You are!”

“Ronald Weasley, would you let me speak?!” Ron recoiled a bit, but at last was silent. “I’m not _happy_ , Ron. For the past year and a half, I feel like there’s been this distance growing between us. Our relationship has been feeling more and more superficial, and you never seem to want to spend time together.”

Ron looked at Hermione absolutely incredulously. “Hold on, let me get this straight. You’re unhappy because I’m not spending time with you, on account of me running myself ragged with Auror training, fine. But you feel a distance between us, and your solution instead of _talking to me_ is to run off to bloody _Morocco_?!”

Hermione felt her breath get caught in her throat. She had no response to this. He was right. The witch searched her brain frantically for answers but found now, and instead just stared at the man she had loved blankly. Sensing Hermione would say nothing, Ron spoke again. “Do you even want us to work out?”

To Hermione’s shock, she didn’t have an answer for this either. For Ron though, her lack of response was apparently answer enough. He stood up and waved his wand furiously, creating a loud _BANG_ and toppling over his desk, sending papers and other knickknacks that were on it flying.

“Ron!” Hermione shouted, shocked by his eruption.

“What!? Haven’t I got the right to be bloody angry?!” Ron circled around Hermione, who remained seated, and now stood between her and the door. “Who is it!?”

“Who? What do you mean who?” Hermione was genuinely confused.

“Don’t you play dumb,” Ron demanded. “You’re shagging someone else, who is it?”

“Where on earth… Ron, I’m not shagging _anybody_.”

“Wishing you were then. Go on, is it that Rolf prat, from the photo?”

“Rolf!?” Hermione was in utter disbelief. At that moment, the finality of everything struck her. It was over. Her relationship with Ron was gone; the conversation had indeed been a breakup. There was absolutely no salvaging it at this point, and really, all Hermione wanted to do now was get out of this horribly filthy room. As much as the witch wanted to refute these ridiculous assumptions, she knew logically and from years of experience with Ron that this would be totally ineffective. And so, she got up from the bed as well, threw her hands in the air, and yelled:

“Fine! You’re right! As always!”

“Me!?” Ron shot back. “Look who’s talking! Now, who is it?!”

Hermione didn’t think, she just yelled the first name that came to mind. “Cho Chang! There, you happy!?”

To Hermione’s surprise, the anger flushed out of Ron’s expression almost immediately. Instead, he now looked only bewildered. He sat again, now in the chair that would have been in front of his desk, were the desk not toppled over. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Hermione repeated. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“Well I mean, there’s if that’s the way it is, there’s nothing I can really do, is there?” Hermione just stared, bewildered now as well, at how suddenly Ron had calmed down. “I mean if you’re gay.”

Hermione sighed. It was a stupid explanation, but she wasn’t about to cut it down if that’s what got her out of here. Still, looking at the now depressed seeming Ron, Hermione couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness as well. Perhaps their relationship was over, and maybe Hermione didn’t love him in the same way she once had, but he was still one of her very best friends in the world. Or so she hoped.

“Ron,” Hermione said softly. “I’m going to leave now… I know things are going to be awkward between us for a while, obviously, but I do hope we can still be friends.”

“Yeah.” Ron did not look up at Hermione as she spoke, instead staring down at his feet. “’Course.”

A large part of Hermione wanted to give her friend another hug, but sensing that would be unwelcome, she instead just walked carefully to the door. “Bye,” she breathed as she stepped outside, and left Ronald Weasley behind.

Standing just down the hallway with widened eyes and mouth agape was Ginny. “Ginny.” Hermione was not prepared for another conversation of that caliber. Still, she could scarcely just ignore her friend. “You-“

“I heard a banging noise,” Ginny explained hastily. “I came upstairs to make sure everything was okay, that’s all, and… and-“

“And you heard everything after that,” Hermione surmised. Ginny only nodded, still looking shell-shocked. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in her fingers.

“Cho Chang?” Ginny finally said. Hermione then decided that no, she was not having this conversation now, and marched straight past Ginny and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was Ginny again, who repeated herself, louder this time. “Cho Chang!?”

“Did you just apparate yourself down a flight of stairs?”

Suddenly, another joined the fray. “Ginny, who are you talking to?” came Molly Weasley’s unmistakable voice. “Oh! Hermione!” she said once in turning the corner from the kitchen. “I didn’t hear you come in. You’ll be joining us for dinner of course?”

Hermione stepped around Ginny and towards the fireplace. “Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I really should be going.”

“Oh, but dear, I’ve made a delicious ham!”

“I don’t eat meat!” Hermione called back, attempting to sound as polite as she could.

“Since when!?” she heard Ginny exclaim, but Hermione did not answer. Instead, she quickly retrieved her Floo powder from her bag and shouted the name of her dormitory, whisking herself away once more.

Cho looked up with a kind smile from the book she had been reading, having apparently kept her promise to stay nearby. She looked expectant, and Hermione bit her own lip, realizing that she was about to enter yet another rather awkward conversation, this being one she couldn’t skirt away from


	4. Interlude: Ginny Weasley

“Ginny!” Harry Potter had his coat half on and looked rather confused to see his girlfriend apparate in front of him. “I was just about to leave. Did you forget something?”

Ginny, who still felt entirely baffled by what had just taken place, wasn’t hardly listening to her partner. “Hermione broke up with Ron because she has the hots for _Cho Chang_ and also apparently she’s a vegetarian!” she blurted, disregarding entirely whatever Harry had just said.

 The two stood in absolute silence for a very long moment, before finally, “So we’re not going to your parents’ for dinner?”

“Harry are you listening!? Morocco turned Hermione into a lesbian!”

“And a vegetarian,” Harry added.

“Yes! That too!”

Silence again. Then Harry began laughing. “Ginny, I don’t think that’s how any of that works.”

Ginny groaned and pushed her forehead into Harry’s shoulder. “I knooow, Harry.” Another pause. “Seriously though, Harry. Ron and Hermione have broken up. The sky is probably falling.”

“Yeah… did Ron seem alright?”

“I didn’t talk to him, but he seemed okay when Hermione left his room.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow.  “You were in the room with them?”

“No, but I was listening outside-“

“You were listening in on them?”

Ginny now took a step back from Harry, realizing she had set herself up. “I-I mean, there was an explosion from his room! So, I went upstairs to make sure everything was alright, and then I couldn’t exactly not hear them once I was up there, they were yelling!” Ginny rambled.

“Right.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “And how’s Hermione?”

“Mostly, she seemed like she was in a hurry to get out of there,” Ginny huffed. “Okay though, I guess? She has a nasty habit of stuffing it down, doesn’t she? Suppose Cho will be there for her.”

Harry blinked. “ _Cho Chang?_ ”

“That’s what I said! Have we even spoken to her since she came back to Hogwarts last year?”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I mean, I remember Ron mentioning they’d become friends at her new school but…” He trailed off. “Did you ever have any idea either one of them liked girls?”

“No, but it’s not like it was something I was looking out for,” Ginny answered. “Maybe I’ll ask Luna?”

“Luna? Why Luna?”

“Luna likes girls,” said Ginny, sounding as if she were stating the most obvious thing in the world.

“Luna’s gay?”

“Luna’s bisexual. How on earth did you not know that? She dated—wait a moment, we’re not talking about Luna!” Ginny paced a bit. “Maybe I should visit her?”

“…Luna?”

“No, not Luna, you oaf! Hermione!” Ginny rolled her eyes. “Ron told you she’d written that she’s planning on staying at school over break, yeah? And quidditch is off for the rest of December. I imagine the Auror office is keeping you busy though.” Harry nodded. “Well in that case maybe you ought to stay here with Ron and make sure he’s doing alright, and I’ll head down to Morocco and make sure that country hasn’t made Hermione into a completely different person… and that she’s doing alright.”

“Ginny,” Harry began, “not that I think it’s a bad idea, but how would you even get to Hermione?”

“Floo network, of course.”

“And you know exactly where she’s staying?”

“Yeeess,” Ginny smiled sheepishly. “I may have been listening closely when Hermione left the Burrow.”

Harry smirked at his girlfriend. “You know Ginny, with snooping skills like yours, maybe you ought to be an Auror too.”

“Yeah, bet you’d love to be able to boss me around for once.”

“Who says I’d be bossing you around?” asked Harry, who moved his hands to his hips.

“Please. Even if I started tomorrow, you’d be Head Auror by the time I’m out of training.”

Harry looked like he might protest, but did not. “You’ll be back by Christmas?”

“Of course I’ll be back by Christmas.” Ginny smiled and put her hands on the shoulders of the man she loved, happy to know she’d be missed. “C’mon, let’s get some parchment. We’ll both write letters to Hermione and send them off together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had a bit too much fun with this bit. Ah well. Hopefully, this isn't coming off as too off-the-rails! Or if it is I hope it's an enjoyable ride.


End file.
